


Вечная память

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas





	Вечная память

Тесей стоял над разрушенным склепом. Могила Лестрейнджей. Как смешно и как грустно. Лита-Лита… решительная, красивая, живая… полная страха и жмущаяся к братьям, как потерянный низзл. Она погибла ради того чтобы они жили дальше.

Он аккуратно сошел по полуразрушенной лестнице. Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Гриндельвальд устроил свое представление. Тесей помнил, где стоял каждый. Как торжествующе улыбался Гриндельвальд, принимая в круг Куини или наблюдая, как тяжело и с трудом шел через пламя Криденс.

Теперь здесь не было никого. Лита умерла и не стала призраком, вечным напоминанием о несложившемся. Умерла так, как хотела и решила сама. Вместе с аврорами, исполнявшими свой долг. Это хорошая смерть.

Тесей пришел к ним всем, чтобы оставить прощальный подарок. В душе уже не было гнева, не осталось тоски. Нужно оставить мертвецов в покое, как и тех, кто погиб на войне и похоронен сейчас в братских могилах. Война и смерть не делают различий между магами и маглами, между аристократами и маглорожденными.

Белая роза легла на ступени. Здесь они стояли, и Геллерт протягивал Лите руку, которую она не приняла. Яркое пятно среди серого камня.

Прощайте.

Вас не забудут.


End file.
